1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotation angle detector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a rotation angle detector for detecting a rotation angle of a movable member capable of pivoting, such as an accelerator pedal for a vehicle, has been known. In this rotation angle detector, a rotation angle of a movable shaft, which is cooperatively pivotable with the movable member, is detected by a sensor that is in contact with or not in contact with the movable shaft. The movable shaft is borne by a fixed bearing member, whereas the sensor is supported by a fixed supporting member.
In the above-mentioned rotation angle detector, the bearing member and the supporting member are formed separately from each other. Therefore, if the bearing member and the supporting member are not highly accurately aligned with each other, a displacement of the movable shaft occurs with respect to the sensor. As a result, the detection accuracy with the sensor deteriorates.